


On Hold

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [71]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid - Freeform, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury needs to speak to his top two assassins; one of their kids beat them to the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **In this fic Evie is 10, Elijah & Henry are 7, Alexis is 2, and Cecelia is 1**

“Lo?”

“Erm, who is this?”

“Lexie. Who you?”

“Alexis? Is your mom or dad there?”

“Da”

“Could you put one of them on the phone?”

“Lease!”

“Please?”

“A minute”

Fury heard Alexis put the phone down (rather loudly) on the table and run off. While he waited he heard various conversations in the background:

 

“Evelyn Irina Barton you’re going to be late! Go get dressed before you miss the bus!” (Clint)

 

“Henry give me back my Iron Man!” (Elijah)

“It’s not yours it’s mine!” (Henry)

“No it’s not!” (Elijah)

“Yes it is!” (Henry)

“You broke yours last week!” (Elijah)

“Did not!” (Henry)

“Did too!” (Elijah)

 

“Clint, have you seen my car keys?” (Natasha)

“Lexie had them” (Clint)

“Damn!” (Natasha)

 

“Mom, Dad; I need some lunch money!” (Evie)

 

“I can’t find my shoes!” (Henry)

 

“Mom! Cecelia spilled her cereal!” (Elijah)

 

“Tasha, can you please do my tie?” (Clint)

“You know you’re really going to have to learn to do these one day...” (Natasha)

 

“The school bus is here!” (Clint)

“But I need to go to the bathroom!” (Elijah)

 

Finally, Fury had had enough.

Just as Evie, Elijah and Henry filed out the door, as Natasha was wiping spilled milk and cereal from the table, holding a soaking and sticky Cecelia in her arms, JARVIS announced;

“Agents Romanoff and Barton, Director Fury would like you to know that he’s on the phone”

The two of them exchanged somewhat confused glances, as Alexis appeared round the corner smiling sweetly up at her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> *Da = Yes in Russian*


End file.
